


the cottage life of catra and adora

by villainness



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cottagecore, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Just chaotic lesbians being chaotic lesbians, or their attempt at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainness/pseuds/villainness
Summary: After fighting for so long, they deserve a little peace and quiet, don’t they?But dreams don’t always match reality.Oneshot, Catra and Adora try to be cottagecore lesbians and fail. But they're still cute together!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	the cottage life of catra and adora

“Catra.”

“Adora.”

The pair stared at each other. Each stood on either side of the cottage they had made their temporary residence. It was Perfuma’s idea- she decided the newly made couple needed a little alone time after spending three years apart, and needed a little time away from everyone for a while to catch up. She had sent them out to an abandoned cottage deep in Plumeria’s woods, where she had imagined the two of them having the time of their lives during their one or two week get away, alone in a beautiful floral cottage, waking up together, talking, just enjoying each other’s presence. Living quietly, peacefully, in harmony, away from the pressures of the Horde and the war that had kept them apart.

But they quickly realized Perfuma’s expectations were wrong. Completely. They weren’t that kind of couple; they thrived in chaos- or at least, in a manageable amount of it.

Within one morning the inside of the cottage was completely overturned. Pillows were strewn about on the ground, bed sheets were crumpled, and their laundry lay strewn across the wooden floorboards. Though they had yet to cook and eat one successful meal, the sink was already piled high with dishes, a few of them chipped from carelessness. The previously neatly laid out gingham tablecloth was falling off the small kitchen table where the two started an arm wrestling match. And, of course, when Adora transformed mid-match, giving her the ultimate win, Catra had left a long scratch across the wood’s grain. 

And now, here they were. Staring each other down. A standoff. Adora steeled her gaze at the shorter woman, and pointed at the floor. “ _ You _ left all your laundry on the ground. You should be the one to pick it up!”

Catra scoffed, kicking her nearby shirt away from her and towards the kitchen.”No,  _ you  _ left my bag on the floor. Which Melog then opened, and left on the floor. So  _ I  _ don’t have to do anything!”

“Catra,” Adora narrowed her eyes, her tone going down a notch. “We won’t survive a week in this place if you make it your own personal dump.”

“Uhm,” Catra laughed, her eyebrow raising, as if saying  _ ‘You’re kidding, right?’. _ “You think I’m the messy one? Do you have  _ any  _ idea of what your Horde locker looked like?”

“Er... “ She tried to recall. “Empty?”

  
  
“Yeah. Because before that it was a giant mess when we were kids. You wore the same damn shirt every day because your locker was a mess of sweaty uniforms and ration bars. Till _I_ emptied it and started storing your uniforms for you.”

  
“Ohhh, right,” she replied, recalling why she knew Catra’s favorite number in the first place. It was her locker combination that she had used day after day when Catra was late for practice. At one point, she had forgotten the locker wasn’t hers to begin with, but she always remembered when she found her shirt neatly folded between Catra’s on the days she finally showed up for training.

“Still. Can’t you clean up a little?” Adora pouted, knowing full well the effect that pout had on Catra. She saw the squirm of her tail and the blush that quickly rose on her face, but it was quickly put down when she stomped her foot against the wooden floorboards.

“I will! But I’ll clean up my messes. I’m supposed to be relaxing, remember.” She huffed and sat herself down on the arm of the couch. “Anyway, it’s not my fault this is turning into a disaster. We haven’t eaten all  _ day  _ because you burnt all the food we packed.”

Adora bit her lip, trying not to look back at the burnt fruit spread out on the counter. She had never learned how to cook in her time at Bright Moon, but she and Catra decided she should be in charge of food consider Catra’s first meal that wasn’t ration bars had been barely a month ago. Unfortunately, just because Adora had been exposed to Etherian food longer, she still hadn’t wrapped her around it just yet. Fruit was delicious, and so was cooked food- but apparently unpeeled fruit on a hot stove did not mix well. It may have smelt like apple pie in the cottage… but in reality, it was just a blackened and smoked apple on the stove, the juice turning into a gooey syrup in the pan.

Adora pouted once more, this time just thinking to herself rather than trying to use it to persuade Catra to do something. Catra noticed the shift in her demeanor and reached her hand forward, pulling the blonde to the couch. She scooted off the chair arm so she sat sideways on a cushion, then pulled Adora to sit beside her, resting against her chest. Catra gently ran her hand over the top of Adora’s head, stroke the strands in their tight pony tail and the little poof she kept up top.

“I really wanted this to work out,” Adora sighed, feeling her gut wrench in frustration. “Perfuma made this sound so nice. So peaceful.” She reached above her, stopping Catra’s stroking motion to hold her hand in hers. She pulled their hands to her stomach, feeling the soft fur between her fingers. “Why can’t we have that kind of peace?”

Catra laughed, and Adora could feel the way that soft laugh rumbled through her body. Laying on her chest, she could feel the way Catra breathed out and the way the laugh bounced out of her. “You’re such an idiot, Adora.”

Catra’s hand left hers, reaching up to Adora’s chin, and tilting it slightly towards her gaze. Catra’s mismatched eyes gleamed softly in the light filtering through the cabin’s slotted windows. “We’re just not those types of people. They grew up with that as their normal… you know, cooking, baking, having parties. They had happiness, normalcy. We had… well you know what we grew up with.”

“So what are you saying, Catra? That we’re just never going to have that same sort of happiness?” Adora’s pout only deepened. She thought about how Shadow Weaver had pushed them apart, pitted them against each other. Was she saying there was no way to get past that, to get to the domestic bliss she saw in Spinnerella and Netossa, in Bow and his dads?

  
  
“What? No! I’m saying, this is normal for us. Or it will be, for a while. Until we adjust to this type of life. But, Adora, I’m… I’m happy with you. Even like this.” She shoved her playfully, making Adora push back against her chest. Catra let out a fake pained yelp, laughing and reaching down to mess up Adora’s hair. The two pushed back at each other, their laughs and bodies bouncing off each other on the soft confines of the couch.

“I’m the happiest I’ve ever been,” Catra admitted once their play fighting had died down and Adora had snuggled back against her. She leaned forward, kissing the top of Adora’s head. She pulled her hair tie out, letting Adora’s golden waves of hair spill into her hands as she stroked the back of her head.

“Me too,” Adora breathed out, closing her eyes and letting herself be pampered. She was used to doing this to Catra- calming her down, petting her, letting her relax. It was nice to let herself down every once in a while, and let Catra do the same back. 

“But… I don't think cottage life is exactly our thing. Should we just forget it and head back to Bright Moon?” Catra tiled her head in question, looking expectantly at Adora.

“Actually, I have an idea…”

By nightfall, the two managed to clean the cottage back up. Mostly. Together, they spent the afternoon putting the pillows back to their respective couches and bed. They washed the chipped dishes, and returned them to the cupboards, hopeful that no one would notice. They packed their clothes back up into Catra’s backpack and threw out the burnt food, leaving the windows open to air out the smell of smoke. The scratch Catra left on the table couldn’t be fixed, but they neatly placed the gingham tablecloth over it to cover it up, along with a vase of fresh new flowers directly over it.

“Ready to go?” Adora shrugged Catra’s bag up onto her shoulders. Catra was sitting outside, laughing and petting Melog as she waited.

“Yeah. I’ve been ready, slowpoke.” She stood up, and Melog followed, bounding towards Adora to rub against her legs.

“Whatever.” Adora stretched her hand out to Catra. She admired the way her eyes and little fangs glinted in the moonlight. Catra reached towards her, and the two set off into the woods, leaving the little Plumerian cottage behind. 

Along with Melog, they walked hand in hand through the trees, laughing, talking, throwing little rocks and leaves at each other playfully. Finally, they reached a little clearing of trees. The grass was soft, and the night sky sparkled in the reflection of a nearby pond. The two came to a stop and laid down, side by side, admiring the glittering stars above them.

“This is more like it,” Catra said, turning her body towards Adora. She leaned in closer for a kiss, that Adora gladly returned. They lay closer now, their bodies entangled as they lay in the open night. 

So maybe camping was more their thing, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fluff in years- so here's my attempt at it. I’ve been telling myself all week that I’ll write fluff because I kept writing hurt/comfort... but I might return to that tomorrow oops. Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Also, I stand by neat Catra and messy Adora. Adora gets too distracted to clean, Catra likes to have a sense of control over her belongings.


End file.
